Recently, there has been a shift to packaging wine in a bag and enclosing the bag in a box for protection and support. In general, the bag is made of plastic while the box is made of a corrugated cardboard. Attached to the bag is a spigot used to dispense wine from within the bag. Typically, the spigot is accessed by tearing away a perforated section of the box to form an aperture in the box. The spigot is pulled through the aperture so that the spigot protrudes from an outer surface of the box. The spigot includes a valve that can be manipulated to control the flow of wine from the bag.
Decorative covers have been developed that can be placed over the box to change the appearance of the box. Generally, covers for boxed wine use some sort of non-aesthetic locking mechanism to secure the cover to the boxed wine. Another result of covering box wine is that identification of the varietal or brand of wine is hidden from view.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.